Gated Christmas
by AwesomeScottishLass
Summary: Edward's first Christmas in Germany. What is he to think of it? Beware, it's a short story because I wrote it a long while back!


"Edward, wake up! If your just going to sleep in every day, why did you even apply for a job?"  
Alfons nudged Ed early in the morning. Trying to get him up, he even pulled on his arms and nearly made him fall out of bed.  
"Come on, Edward. I already made breakfast." Ed didn't move a muscle. Alfons frowned. _You forced me to do this, Ed._ Alfons though to himself.  
"I guess you'll have to take a SMALL breakfast." And with that, Ed's head popped up.  
"What, did you just say?" He questioned, angrily. Alfons laughed to himself.  
"Knew that would work. Now come on, Edward! Get dressed and eat something!" Then he walked out. Ed looked on his bed, and a neatly folded pile of clothes sat there waiting for him. He smiled to himself. _Just like back then._ Then Ed grabbed the clothes and put them on.

Without a moment too soon, Ed was walking down the stairs. He grabbed his seat, and slumped down in the chair. All he could smell, was bacon and eggs.  
"What took you, Ed?" Alfons asked, while putting some eggs on a plate.  
Ed shrugged, then sat up as Alfons headed over with his plate of food. The steaming hot bacon and egg's sitting on the plate tempted Ed to eat like a pig, until Alfons headed back over with a fork and knife. Ed took the fork and knife and began to eat. As soon as he finished, he noticed Alfons didn't eat.  
"Hey, Alfons. You going to eat?"  
Al shook his head. "I already ate." _That's what he always says. I'm a bit worried._ Ed thought to himself.  
"Hey, Ed, look outside!" Alfons was starring outside, and when Ed turned his head, he saw snow.  
"It's snowing. Pretty bad at that." said Ed, as he grabbed his right shoulder. Alfons glanced at the door, then ran over to it.  
"Lucky you, Ed. There's a good 3 feet of snow outside the door. Guess we can go to work." Ed had a wide smile of success on his face.  
"-And wipe that smile off your face!" Alfons interrupted his glorious moment.  
"Do you have to be such a downer?" asked Ed.  
"Do you have to over-exaggerate every little chance you get to miss a day of work?" Alfons asked.  
"Touché, Alfons. Touché."

* * *

"People are advised to stay inside. There is 4 feet of snow outside, and it is -15 degrees Celsius. Such a poor way to start out the Christmas holidays."  
"That's right! This will be your first Christmas in my world!" Alfons said after hearing the radio broadcast.  
They had set a fire in the fireplace Alfons had and they had sat beside it in chairs, reading books. Well, that's what Alfons was doing. Ed had dragged his chair to the window, and was starring out into the Winter Wonderland. He was thinking about Al and Winry. It would be his first Christmas away from them, and he would never know if his transmutation really worked. Bringing back someone had taken his arm, leg and brother, and it failed. This took him, his arm, leg, and his brother's memories, and he would never know if it worked.  
"Edward? Did you hear me?" Alfons asked. Ed looked back at Alfons, as if snapping back to reality.  
"Huh?" Alfons sighed, walked over to Ed and placed his arm on his right shoulder.  
"Are you ok, Ed? You've seemed sorta out of it, ever since I said it was snowing."  
"Well, this is my first Christmas here, and my first Christmas without my little brother."  
Alfons looked down. Then he realized something. "Ed, your not alone, you have me, how about we have the best Christmas two people can, huh?"  
Ed smiled and looked up at Alfons. "Ok."

~~~~~~~~~~~~

Not long after that, did Edward help Alfons set up a tree, and get it decorated. They also set up a whole bunch of decorations around the house. Ed tripped setting up some tinsel a few times. Alfons caught him tripping those few times. It was near 8 o'clock when they finished.  
"So, Edward, what do you think of this Christmas so far?" Alfons asked Ed as they sat on the floor with hot chocolate in their hands.  
"Well, I'm glad it was a snow day. We got to spent a lot of time together, I liked that part the most." Ed replied.


End file.
